


Mobile Suit Gundam Alliance

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mecha, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: The year is 0079 of the universal century and the Principality of Zeon is at war with the Earth federation, Both side are lock in a bloody battle for dominance over one and other. Thank to the power of mobile suits, Zeon has manage to gain the upper hand… for now as the federation start making it own mobile suits. The 12th mobile suit team assign to Baldur bay is all that stand to protect it from the hand of Zeon, can they hold out or will they fall…





	Mobile Suit Gundam Alliance

Out skirt of Baldur Bay, Side 6.  
October 17, 0079  
One month after Gundam land on Earth.

“Protect The ship, don’t let them get the package”  
Two Federation GMs started firing their beam rifles at a small group of Zeon Zakus, they were defending an Artemis-class transport as it was heading to Baldur bay. The lead GM was under the command of Captain Jones was in charge of this mission to transport a top secret weapon, One that could help turn the tide of the war. He fire beam of energy at two Zaku II coming from the left flank, taking one out in fiery explosion damaging. The other Return fire, It Rounds pinging off his shield. Jones aim his gun, Taking pot shots at the Zeon suit till he got it in the chest.  
“Captain!” He turn around to see to one of his men getting Rip to shred by a hail of gun fire from above, He look up to see a Zeon Bugu welding an heat axe flying towards him. Jones quickly dodge it Swing and counter punch, Knocking the enemy mobile suit back. The Bugu soon regain control and Charge full speed at Jones, it axe cutting the side of the Gm chest.  
“Dam it…” Jones said as blood trickle down his face and spark discharge around the cockpit, he watch as the Bugu got ready to strike when Two Shell struck it. “What?” he saw Guncannon flew over t him, It was lieutenant Kim Leonov, His unit Guncannon pilot.  
“Captain! Are you alright?” She asked, knowing full well he was not. “We need to fall back to the colony!” Jones stopped her, he slouch in his chair as spoke.  
“It…It too late for me, Protect the package….at all cost.” he said with his last breath, His suit power died with him. Leonov hold back her tears, the feeling of anger building slowly within her.  
“I swear by live, I will protect it.” She saw the Bugu returning back online, It look at her before whizzing away in to deep space. The rest of it squad doing the same. “they will pay the Zeon bastards.”  
“Lieutenant Leonov!” Two GMs approach her. “We been sent by General Kent to assist!” She look at falling captain badly damage suit.  
“Your too late…” She said defeated. 

The year is 0079 of the universal century and the Principality of Zeon is at war with the Earth federation, Both side are lock in a bloody battle for dominance over one and other. Thank to the power of mobile suits, Zeon has manage to gain the upper hand… for now as the federation start making it own mobile suits. The 12th mobile suit team assign to Baldur bay is all that stand to protect it from the hand of Zeon, can they hold out or will they fall…

Out skirt of Baldur Bay, Side 6.  
October 17, 0079

“The team has return, Sir!” Captain Tetsuo Ogawa floated toward the ensign station, adjusting his Cap as he arrive. “they lost three, One of which was Captain Jones.” He drop his head slightly at the news, Jones and him were good friends and work together for a long time. Ogawa Look back up at the ensign.  
“one they are on board, continue to the main docking bay.” He move back to his chair. “The General Kent is waiting for us to deliver his new toy, A toy that got my friend killed for.” The door open and Leonov enter, She drifted to the captain.  
“I want a word with you!” Ogawa Stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “I want to what it is we transporting?” She asked sternly, wait for his response.  
“I don’t know.” Is all Ogawa said as he sat down in his char, Leonov clench her fists.  
“What do you mean, you don’t know?!” She snap at him, everyone turn their attention to them.  
“what he mean is that It is in an container, so we didn’t see what it was.” His first officer spoke up, She gave Leonov an Pleading look to show that they are not responsible for what happen.  
“They didn’t tell you?” Leonov was now more confused than angry, Ogawa gave signal nod. “Why not?”  
“To keep it were about secret from the Zeon, of course.” The first officer replied, Leonov Glare at her.  
“Lieutenant, Your not the only one pissed off for losing a comrade.” Ogawa told her, trying to keep his cool. “One we reach port, I will try to find out what so special about this package.” he look at her. “We both will.”


End file.
